Dear Christian
by Zaviarah
Summary: An old story that was requested to be put back up.
1. Prologue

_Dear Christian,_

 _It's been 6 months since we've last seen each other. Since our last kiss, since the last 'I love you'. I still love you with all my heart. I wish you knew, I wish I wouldn't have waited to say yes. Maybe things could have been different. We would have spent the day celebrating and you would be here.. with us._

 _That's right! Our baby boy was born early this morning and he's so beautiful, just like his father. He has your cute curly copper hair and your gray eyes too. He'll look just like you when he grows up and I'll have to pry the women off of him.._

 _I remember when I found out about him. It was just a week after the accident. To be completely honest, I was heartbroken that you weren't there. I know you had said you didn't know I you could be a great father but I know you would love him with all your heart jus as I do. I slowly realized that he would always be a connection between us and that is one of the many reasons I will cherish him._

 _I really wish you were here to see him. To hold him. To hold me. It's been so hard and so lonely without you. Remember I told you how I had to leave because everyone and everything reminded me of you?.._

 _I haven't seen any news about you recently so I guess there aren't any developments… I guess it's a good thing because that means there is still hope. Still hope that you are alive and still hope for us._

 _I love you._

 _Until tomorrow.._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Ana_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Before you all start.. No, I am abandoning any of my stories. No, I am not actively writing this one. Yes, this was published late last year but I deleted it because I wanted to start it over but haven't yet gotten the chance to do so.**

 **A loyal reader requested that I re-post the old chapters I had even though they know I am not currently writing it so.. here it is.**

 **No, I don't know when I will be able to update this story. And again, NO, I am not and will not ever abandon one of my stories.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Ari**


	2. Chapter 1

Writing to Christian really has helped me in these past few months. I'm really glad Wanda suggested it to me. Wanda was the first person I met when I moved here to Oregon. _I figured I'm still close enough if anything happens but still far enough away to stay hidden._ Wanda is just a few years older than me. She's married to her husband, Ian, and they live full time in California. The house that I stay at is their vacation home 'to get away from the heat and the fake people' as they explained to me. Oceanside is mostly a vacation/retirement spot with only 400 residents and it is beautifully serene.

I told them that my boyfriend and the father of my child had died and I moved to get away from the memories. Not a complete lie, I mean I feel like he's gone although I really hope he isn't.

"Hey. Whatcha thinkin' bout'?" Wanda asks coming in the room.

"Him.." I huff.

"Yeah, I figured. You've just been staring at nothing for a while?"

"Really? How long have you been in here?" I ask shocked.

"Just a few minutes."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, its okay sweetie. I know you must miss him."

"Yeah, I do." I say getting a little emotional.

"The doctor told me she'll be sending you guys home tomorrow. You excited?" She asks trying to change the subject.

"I am! I can't wait to get my Teddy Bear out of here. I can't wait for him to see the beach." I say excitedly.

"Yeah, our little boy will be riding the waves in no time." Ian says strutting in to the room.

"He's only a day old. Can we not plan his career already?" Wanda says playfully.

"Okay.. okay.. I'll lay off for now." He says going in for a quick peck on the lips. It makes me think of Christian.

"So what's our boys name?" they both look at me expectantly.

"Theodore Raymond Grey."

"Interesting. Professional. I like it." Wanda says.

"Where'd you get the names from?" Asks Ian.

"Well Theo is his great grandfathers name, Ray is my dads and Grey is his fathers last name."

"Grey.. That's an interesting name. But I do like it."

—

We pull in to the driveway of their home and I take the car seat out of the car. My angel is sleeping but I decide to take him out back anyway so he can breath in that beautiful ocean smell. I take him out of the seat and whisper softly to him.

"You see that ocean Teddy? You will get to see that everyday. And we will go play in the water, and I'll teach you how to swim and fish. And one day we'll get a boat, sail out and I'll tell you all about your daddy and how much I love him and how much he loved us. I didn't get a chance to tell him about you but I know that he would have loved you."


	3. Chapter 2

_Where am I? And what happened?_

Last thing I remember is I was in Charlie Tango with Ros and we.. we were going down..

Holy shit! My eyes jump open.

"Welcome back." a man says looking at me. He then proceeds to flash a light in my eyes. Once he is at a good distance I come to the conclusion that he is a doctor. "How are you feeling."

"I'm okay I guess." I say trying to piece together what had happened. "Where's Ros?"

"I'm sorry, sir." _Oh no._ "I don't know who that is, you were alone when someone found you. We also don't know who you are." He says.

They didn't find her? If anything, they should have found her since I told her to stay near the chopper. Did they not find the chopper?

"Do you know who you are?"

"Yes, of course. I'm Christian Grey."

"Okay Mr. Grey, do you remember anything that happened before you collapsed?"

"Yes, I remember everything.." _Wait a second.._ "How long have I been here?"

"You have been here for 6 months Mr. Grey."

"6 months!" I jump to a sitting position. He must be telling the truth because my body feels weaker than I last remember it. "Where exactly am I?" I say pulling my CEO mask back on.

"We are at Mt. St. Helens Hospital."

"Okay. I need a phone and I need to be discharged immediately."

"I can get you a phone Mr. Grey but I cannot discharge you just yet."

"We'll see about that." I mutter petulantly.

The doctor comes in a moment later with a landline phone that he connects to the wall. The first call I make is to Ana.

 _Ring. "The number you have dialed is no longer in service…" What?!_

Ana's phone isn't working? What if something's wrong. The next person I call is my mother.

 _Ring. Ring._

"Dr. Grace Trevelyan."

"Mom?"

"…"

"Mom?"

"Who is this?"

"It's me mom.. Christian.."

"…"

She doesn't say anything but I can hear her crying.

"Who is this?" My father, Carrick, booms over the phone.

"Dad, it's me Christian. Look before you hang up or something after the crash I went off to look for help and told Ros to stay near the helicopter. The doctor said that I passed out, someone found me, and I've been in a coma all this time. I've just woken up about an hour ago."

"Where are you?" It is evident in his voice that he doesn't believe me.

"Mt. St. Helens Hospital."

"I'll be there soon." He hangs up. I really hope he is on his way and didn't just hang up to hang up.

—

About two hours later, my father finally comes through to where I am eagerly awaiting to get out of here.

"Christian?" he says breathlessly before coming over and gives me a bone crushing hug. Normally, this wouldn't be allowed but seeing the relief on his face I think he really needs it.

"Son." he says once he pulls away looking at me probably trying to check and see if it really is me.

"Dad. Is anyone else here with you?"

"No. I didn't want your mother to come in case it wasn't really you. We've had some calls since you've been missing and so far they have all been really disappointing. No one else knows you called us.. it's really great to see you!" he claps my shoulder at that last sentence.

"How is everyone. How's Ana?"

"Everyone will be glad you're back." I can tell that he is hiding something but right now I just want to get out of here and get to Ana.

"Can we get out of here now?"

The doctor comes in at that moment. "Well Mr. Grey, it's glad to see you've found someone who knows you."

"I feel the same. This is my father Carrick."

"Hello. It's nice to met you." my father shakes the doctors hand.

"I've been watching over your son since he came in and i'm confident that he can be discharged whenever you need."

"Thank you. I think he's spent enough time here and we would like to go now."

"Certainly.. I'll be right back with your paper and a few things we found on your possession when you came in."

"Thank you." I say grateful to be able to get out of this place.

My father brings in a bag with some clothes he brought with him and I change. I then sign the papers and myself and my dad make our way to the airport where my jet is waiting.

"I haven't told anyone yet. I want it to be surprise."

"I understand. I sort of want to keep this under wraps for a while while I get back in to the flow of things before the paparazzi get a hold of this… besides, I really want to surprise Ana. I miss her. How is she?"

"Yes, I think you being back should stay 'under wraps' as you put it. I don't want to alarm you or anything but there is evidence that Charlie went down due to sabotage."

"Sabotage? I'm assuming you found her?"

"Yes. There's been an investigation but so far there haven't been any good leads."

"And how is Ros?"

"She's good. She was a little shaken up, dehydrated and such but she's okay now. She's been acting CEO in your absence. Keeps the place running."

"And how is Ana?" He answered the question about Ros rather well but has been evasive in any questions involving Ana. _What's going on?_

"Son.."

"What is going on? I called and her number isn't working. Is she okay?"

I continue to stare at my father but he doesn't say a word. Not once we get out of the car, or on the way to the jet, or while we sit down.

"Dad!" I yell exasperated.

"She's missing.."


	4. Chapter 3

**CPOV**

"What do you mean ' _missing_ '?" I feel like my world is crumbling around me. _Missing?_

"I don't believe she has been kidnapped or anything like that" he says carefully "about a month after the crash she left a note in Escala. She left. No one has heard from her and we don't know where she is. I'm really sorry son." he says sympathetically.

"We have to find her! That is my number one concern right now. Is Taylor still with you guys?"

"Yes. Him and Gail have stayed. They are very loyal to you." _Wow.._

"Taylor is the first call I need to make. Can I use your phone? Mine is with my belongings but it's dead."

"Certainly. We should be landing in about an hour and a half.. I understand that you want to connect with everyone and find her but you need to relax some first. The hospital only gave me permission to discharge you under the impression that you would take it easy for some time and follow up and Bellevue Medical as well as having Grace check you over as soon as we get back."

Okay, I guess me demanding they let me out of the hospital after being in a coma for some time without any regulations was unreasonable. "Fine. But how the hell am I supposed to relax? Ana is gone and no one knows anything? She could be hurt somewhere or..or worse."

"Look, we all thought she needed some space and would come back but she hasn't. I'm sorry son. And I'm sorry to say that our first priority needs to be your safety."

"What do you mean my safety? What's going on?"

"Like I said, you chopper went down because of sabotage. The way it was set up unless there was an expert flying, which thank God it was, it would have crash landed. We still don't know who is behind this and that is why we have to keep this-you under the radar while we find more information."

"But if Ana is waiting for me? How will she know I'm alive if no one can really know?"

He doesn't say anything..

"Can't someone at least ask around for her? I _have_ to find her dad. It's important."

"I know son. And we will but we have to do it the right way. We can have Taylor and Welch look in to it. I'm pretty sure they already have but it wouldn't hurt to ask. Maybe they know something we don't. But right now on this plane, you need to rest and prepare for your mother and Mia once you get home."

"I'll try." He's right. I know my mother will be smothering me (in a loving way) and checking over me as promised however Mia will probably try to pounce on me and ask me a million questions.

—

I'm woken to gentle tapping on my shoulder.

"Son, we're about to land."

 _Really?_ That was a quick. I feel like I've only been sleeping for five minutes. I slowly make my way to a seat and buckle in.

"How are you feeling."

"Based on everything that I've been told and where I have been all this time, I don't feel too bad dad."

"I'm glad you're back."

"Me too. Now if we could just find whoever is behind this an Ana, I would feel a Hell of a whole lot better."

We pull in to a closed private hangar, exit the plane, and make our way to my childhood home.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Again, this was a story that I had written a long time ago and took down with the intentions of restarting it soon but I haven't yet gotten the chance to do so. I will never abandon a story and I will be returning to this one (as I have done with others) when I have the chance and feel like there won't be super long waits between the chapters for all of my stories.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Ari**


End file.
